Certain textile articles often required for warmth such as comforters and coats, typically contain a series of compartments separated from one-another by a fabric baffle or perforatable wall. Each compartment contains loose filling material such as feathers, vegetable fibers, or artificial fibers in loose, unmated, form. In all cases, a required quantity of filling material is blown into each of the compartments by means of one or more filling-tube tools. The filling-tube tool penetrates each compartment through an opening in the wall between compartments. Unfortunately, the opening used for filling remains open to some extent after the filling process has been completed. This partial opening permits filling material to migrate from one compartment to another and therefore the textile article does not maintain the required amount of filling material in each compartment over a period of time.
Typically, the fabric walls are elongated and extend longitudinally across the width of each compartment and extend laterally between opposite outer layers of the textile article. The lateral extension, or height, of the wall generally designates the thickness of the stuffed article. A known design for a gate comprises a slit in a single layered fabric wall which extends in the lateral direction. To accept entry of the filling-tube tool, the slit has a length which is slightly greater than half the circumference of the filling-tube tool. Unfortunately, the known laterally extending slits have a maximum length generally limited to the thickness of the stuffed article. Because the filling-tube tool has a minimum diameter in which filling material can flow during the blowing-in process, the corresponding length of the slit in the known design limits the minimum thickness of the stuffed article.